thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
September 12 Debut Disaster
'''September 12 Debut Disaster '''is the sequel to January 12 Debut Spectacular. Barney tunes in to see Snoopy on Hullabaloo didn't go as planned. The Eediots, Mitey Two, Earis and Iris and Roger Miller made cameo appearances. Snoopy made a small cameo because it was about to be raped by Ronald McDonald and Dick the Clown. The BB Calls Snoopy a gender-less member. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmrewGjqL6I Evil Barney.png|is flying ace snoopy on hullabaloo season 3 premiere now? CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-e3UJ-0Psc David Bowie (1967).png|BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT SHOW SUCKS! I WANNA WATCH GILLIGAN'S ISLAND, NOT THIS GARBAGE! Photo.jpg|FUCK YOU! PINK SHEEP! IM GONNA KILL ALL OF YOUR FANS! Astro junge's gun.jpg Pink Sheep.jpg|how dare you axe hulabaloo and replaced it with some garbage tv show about a beatles knock off. i invited paul mccartney to join my boycott. how dare you give green sheep's remains to two stupid dudes and turned it into a stupid hat! Photo.jpg|I'LL BE BACK! *dies* Evil Barney.png|where the f*ck is hulabaloo season 3. Photo.jpg|IM BACK Pink Sheep.jpg|where the f*ck is hulabaloo season 3. Photo.jpg|nbc cancelled it. 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|why am i here 1 hour early? CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|Barney: those stupid homophobes are on! Photo.jpg|YAY!!!! 150px-Mitey2-mt.jpg|YAY! S-l500.jpg|YAY! Black Bear .........2.jpg|NO! Raven.gif|NO!!!! N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|YAY! MY STEPSON'S TV SHOW IS ON! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|YAY! 131 Champion 787.jpg|I WANT TO WATCH GILLIGAN'S ISLAND, NOT THIS STUPID GARBAGE BEATLES KNOCK OFF. Th (4).jpg|FUCK THOSE GUYS. THEY ARE RIPPING ME OFF! Astro junge's gun.jpg S-l500.jpg|YAY Evil Barney.png|why the fuck did you say that? Photo.jpg|They shot Paul McShittyMcBitchyMcFuckerMcCartneyMcMothaFuckaPants. Th (4).jpg|i was wearing a bulletproof vest. S-l500.jpg|what! Photo.jpg|Shit. Black Bear .........2.jpg|i fucking hate i wanna be free. the song makes no fucking sense. music from the 1920s is better than this. Photo.jpg|Yer shit. Black Bear .........2.jpg|why the fuck did you say that? Photo.jpg|I mma hater. Evil Barney.png|January 17, 1966 was the worst day ever because hullabaloo was axed 5 days after the super swell batman premiered. Photo.jpg|Shut up. 131 Champion 787.jpg|i wanna be free? why is the song titled i wanna be free. Evil Barney.png|i hate i wanna be free. whoever sings it is a paul mccartney knockoff. music from the 1920s is better than i wanna be free. Astro junge's gun.jpg|Bearded Red Sheep shoots Barney. Photo.jpg|Hahahaha. Evil Barney.png|my outfit is bulletproof Photo.jpg|For fucks sake! Evil Barney.png|cuz raptor and i survived a meteor shower. Photo.jpg|Oh god Astro junge's gun.jpg|Pink Sheep shoots Bearded Red Sheep David Bowie (1967).png|he deserved to commit suicide cuz he likes the other davy. Photo.jpg|I wear a vest. David Bowie (1967).png|why you little............ Bob1966.JPG|Bitch. David Bowie (1967).png|NOT YOU BOB, I WAS TALKING TO THIS BRAT NAMED RED SHEEP. Bob1966.JPG|Oh. Well then fuck that red sheep. Scene Missing.PNG|Red sheep gets raped by David Bowie. Meanwhile Logo.png S-l500.jpg|PARTY. THIS SONG IS FOR YOU DAVY! WE LOVE YOU DAVY! Bob1966.JPG|What about. E? 150px-Mitey2-mt.jpg|this party is for homophobes only. go back to gilligan's party Bob1966.JPG|You look like an Astro Boy wannabe. Are you? 150px-Mitey2-mt.jpg|i'm not robotic. im a bodyguard with a bulletproof vest. S-l500.jpg|plus, we're hosting this. bob, get out or i'll make you listen to i wanna be free. Astro junge's gun.jpg|Bob shoots a gun at the two elves. Bob1966.JPG|Finally, those bitches are no more. Bob1966.JPG|wait a minute, i shot their cardboard versions. damn it. the door is locked. 31a3078499fa3e3a3df4e1cfe3166472.jpg|go fuck eerie and ireland. Erie and Ireland.jpg|bob, fuck us! Scene Missing.PNG Meanwhile Logo.png S-l500.jpg|this is our homophobes only party. this next song is I Wanna Be Free by Davy. Photo.jpg|Boss? Meanwhile Logo.png Homophobe_house.jpg Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Daddy Finger... Astro junge's gun.jpg|earis and iris: daddy finger is not performed until 2007. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I created that song. 150px-Mitey2-mt.jpg|throws in hiding bins. you can get it back on 1 January 2007. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|oh man. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Why? 150px-Mitey2-mt.jpg|i locked the hidden files. you can have it back in 2007. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I'll be gay by then. Meanwhile Logo.png David Bowie (1967).png|ew! who wears those awful clothes to bed. i wear my underwear to bed like every bb member does. 131 Champion 787.jpg|is that from next week's episode? David Bowie (1967).png|Yes. 131 Champion 787.jpg|i want to see you and the other eediot band members in underwear right now! David Bowie (1967).png|OK. Teenage record party, 1950s-60s (4).jpg|David Bowie: before i take off everything except my underwear, those three guys, my bandmates, that photo was taken last fall, during the hullabaloo season 2 premiere. Bob1966.JPG|OK. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|(spying) i hate dudes who wear undies to bed! Bob1966.JPG|Shut up whiney bitch. *pours sake into Florence's mouth* David Bowie (1967).png|pour sake on paul, basil and rosalie next while i go fuck the other paul in my underwear with edwin, dean, and phil. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|THATS CHILD ABUSE. David Bowie (1967).png|(pours sake in florence, paul, basil and rosalie's mouths) 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|(drunk) Let's go to the cinema and see X rated films. 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg|(drunk) yeah 9275534854 6b00104669 o.jpg|(drunk) yes. 9267312481 1e48ec35e8 o.jpg|(drunk) yes David Bowie (1967).png|that should teach them a lesson for supporting the other davy. David Bowie (1967).png|btw, florence, x rating does not exist in the USA until 1968. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|(drunk) In england it does. 12342851 10205028070932455 9021821978767058657 n.jpg|florence and your friends, get over here right now. Hqdefault.jpg|and no more x-rated films. Hqdefault-0.jpg|wtf! tonight is my...... Ronald McDonald.jpeg|let's rape snoopy so i can put him for my 2016 halloween buckets 250px-Dick the Clown.png|yes. let's rape snoopy for living with gilligan. Scene Missing.PNG Meanwhile Logo.png S-l500.jpg|alright, davy is going to show up right now Davy cap.jpg|(shows up in same outfit from s1 e2, the following week's episode). earis and iris: how cute is that! Bob1966.JPG|Your daughter is a bitch. 150px-Mitey2-mt.jpg|(throws bob out) Meanwhile Logo.png Evil Barney.png|on october 27, 2016, jeffy will kidnap snoopy and tie him up to a nuke. Jeffymillionare.jpg|Astro: you mean this Jeffy? 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|yes. Bob1966.JPG|50 years after the Great Pumpkin. 131 Champion 787.jpg|yes. it's called the jeffy and feebee spooky show. Category:1966 Films Category:Films Shot in Black & White